pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cal Weathers/Racing Career
My racing Career Lightning McQueen started his racing career in the 2006,same as me but with only one difference he started in the piston cup while me in my studies.So in a way we can say that my studies is my racing career in my perspective.My father was like Strip Weathers in his studies,a seven time winner. Well,like Cal Weathers,I am like a veteran racer on tracks now. The beginning : Well,I started in the 2006 piston cup season and I won the piston cup.But I had my own Radiator Springs to keep me down to earth. That was a great start for me.Throughout the other 5 years,I remain consistent in the top 3,top 5 and top 10.I could have won like my first year but there were much more intelligent racers but I was proud of my journey. The Next-Generation of racers and aftermath: Things began to change in 2012.... New tracks,racers...everything changed.To be truthful, it was the hardest thing ever to adapt.Well although I became much more popular than in the beginning. ..I started to being over-shadowed by the next-generation of racers..which were not that kind with me especially some of them but fortunately I teamed up with the best racers on tracks.In addition to this I seeked help from my grandfather(which is parallel to Doc Hudson) who won one piston cup and he mentored me.During all those years,we weren't that close till 2011.However the next year (2013),he passed away..that's when I started to lose track and it was the worst phase in my life in my racing career as well as it was the worst placement I ever ended in the piston cup. In addition to this,the bunch of racers who hated me tried there best to push me off track and that was another reason why I lost pace. There were especially these two racers(they were just like:Chick Hicks and Jackson Storm) in that group who tried their best to destroy me. The following year I tried to catch up but there was not much gap between the rank that I had in the 2013 and 2014 piston cup season respectively.Then there was another change again and that time there were much more next-generation racers.Something triggered me that season telling me that I should reclaim my victory back when I saw another racer winning a piston cup for a particular category. I trained myself and became more focused on my aim.What I did not know was that I was striking back.During that period of time,I met another racer(who is similar to Cruz Ramirez) who was a next-generation racer although she was not like the overall.She was a top racer and a rookie when I was competing in the 2013 Piston Cup Season. We never talked to each other till I decided to make the move.Although she was just an acquitance at that time,she would play a much important role in the future.That same season I reclaimed my victory and saw myself emerging as one of the best contenders on the track. However not everything last for long as Jackson Storm and Chick Hicks nearly killed me one day at the beginning of the season but then during my recovery period that girl who was similar to Cruz Ramirez came and helped me.We decided to train together and we revived the old lessons and teachings of my grandfather. Thomasville_Speedway_Sign.png|Remembering my grandfather's lessons and success. LightningandCruzoldracetrk2.png|We visiting an old track where my grandfather used to race. With time we became best-friends. We passed our time together achieving new goals and aims in each others life. The 2016 Piston Cup Season: Well at the 2016 Piston Cup Season, I kept my back to back placement and wins.It was as if good times were back.At that point of time it did not matter whether I won that piston cup or not,it mattered if I was satisfied with my efforts given. 2016 World Grand Prix: After the 2016 Piston Cup Season, The other next-generations of racers alongside the veteran racers were chosen for a World Grand Prix which was held every yearIt was the 4th edition.It was decided that during the competition, my father would mentored me. If I proved my mettle there,I would make everyone proud. My best friend was not in the list and thus,I had to drive alone....my father too fell ill and thus I had to prepare to mentor myself during that time unfortunately.... Everyone was motivated and ready.I remember that even the press on the 1st day of the competition was gathered.There were racers from every fields.. Screenshot_2017-04-29-17-05-11.png|The press on the first day of the competition cars-3-teaser-001-1280x530.jpg|One of the tracks of the 2016 World Grand Prix When the competition eneded and the results were announced, I was proud of myself.I topped myself in the different races as I finished 4th in one race,top 16 and top 50 in two other races.I successfully passed that event. It was a good experience where I proved to myself that being alone wasn't the worse thing. After 2016 World Grand Prix: After that event,all things changed.Some of the veteran racers retired including the guy who was like Chick Hicks due to the fact that his reputation was tarnished for being a bad guy and for giving a disastrous performance during the World Grand Prix Season and even his sponsor decided to leave him on top of that. Furthermore even the guy who was like Jackson Storm became friends with me although for me this sounds strange. The 2017 Piston Cup Season : For now,I keep a good pace in my racing career.The 2017 Piston Cup Season has well started ,let's see how it goes.My best friend has been chosen to participate this year for the 2017 World Grand Prix. We are working together to prepare her for her biggest challenge now.This year there has been new racers who have come and who keeps challenging veterans like me.Although I know that there is not much time left before I go,I can proudly say that it has been an amazing journey being the winner of a piston cup and being popular. Category:Blog posts